


hey, rain

by splashstar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Fear, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: “it’s raining a lot tonight,” he whispers into your messy blonde hair.[originally written in December 2018]
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Kudos: 25





	hey, rain

“i’m going to turn out the lights now.”

“‘kay.”

with a soft _click_ , the room gets dark, the pale light of the moon barely reaching the window near kaito’s bed. kaito gently closes the door, and the yellow light coming from the hallway disappears into the shadows of the room.

as your eyes adjust to the darkness, kaito climbs into bed with you, and the two of you get into a comfortable position under the thick blanket. you move closer to him, heat radiating off his warm body, and he pulls you into his strong arms. his soft lips press against your forehead as you slide your left arm around his chest. for a few seconds, all there is is the sound of your calm breathing, the quiet hum of the heater, and the raindrops hitting the window.

“it’s raining a lot tonight,” he whispers into your messy blonde hair.

“yeah,” you mumble. “isn’t there going to be a thunderstorm soon?”

“that’s what the weather report said this morning.” he shifts his head down to meet face to face with you. in the dimness of the room, you could faintly see his soft cobalt eyes and his knowing smile. “you going to be okay when it starts?”

your face flushes pink with half-embarrassment when you realize what he’s implying, and you gently rap at his chest with your knuckles. “don’t make fun of me. it’s a legitimate fear.”

kaito gives a small laugh. “i know, i know. i’m just kidding.”

the two of you lie face to face with each other for a while. you stare at kaito’s lax features, and he does the same with yours. he moves his right hand to stroke your untied hair, tucking a few strands behind your ear, and you feel your body relax more against the mattress.

“ _besides_ ,” you breathe, “ _you’re_ not scared of thunder. so i’ll probably be fine if i have you as moral support.”

he grins, quietly shutting his eyes. “i _used_ to be scared of thunder, in elementary school. _tou-san_ would sing to me to get me not to think about it so much.” he looks into your aquamarine eyes again. “maybe it would help if i did that with you?”

“ _mmn_...maybe.” you smile at the thought. “it _would_ give me an excuse to fall asleep to your voice.”

kaito giggles a little, and you can’t help but join him. you get closer again, burying your face into his collarbone and melting into his embrace. he sighs, relaxed, and continues to twist strands of your long hair in between his fingers, as your ears focus on his steady heartbeat. your eyes get heavy, and you yawn quietly.

“tired?” kaito asks.

“mhm.”

“okay. i’ll let you rest. want me to keep playing with your hair?”

“y...yeah,” you murmur, a sudden twinge of guilt in your voice. “sorry, it just...feels really nice.”

“that’s fine. i like doing this.”

you slowly close your eyes and nuzzle your face into his chest. “night.”

“good night.” kaito kisses the top of your head. “sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> insp: hey, rain by neru
> 
> it's comfy kailen hours......
> 
> fun fact: this was one of the last vocaloid fics i wrote before 2020, and actually i didn't write anything that wasn't in script form in 2019 lmao...so almost every fic i post after this will have been written this year which is kinda cool bc i haven't written "seriously" in a while and editing my older fics is making me slowly get back into it....
> 
> but tbh if i really wanted to, i probs could go through some more old fics to edit at some point too


End file.
